Morph Gun
The Morph-Gun is Jak's major line of offence from Jak II onwards. There are multiple modifications that can be made to the Morph-Gun, which give it different firepower capabilities. In Jak 3, each mod can also be upgraded twice for increasingly devastating results. 'Red Ammo' Scatter Gun The Scatter Gun is a good short-range weapon that can take out multiple enemies with its wide field of fire. Its ideal for shooting large groups of slow enemies at close range, but has a painfully slow reload time. However, in both Jak II and Jak 3 the rate of fire can be upgraded. Ammo capacity: 50, upgradeable to 100 in Jak II, 200 in Jak 3. Wave Concussor The Wave Concussor releases an energy shock wave that radiates from where Jak is standing. The longer the shot is charged, the greater the radius. A fully charged shot requires 5 ammo. Ammo capacity: 75 Plasmite RPG The Plasmite RPG, also known as Rocket Propelled Grenade, shoots out a powerful grenade that can bounce off walls. The grenade explodes after a short period of time, or when it comes into contact with an enemy, and is great for firing around corners. The grenades should be used sparingly, as it chews up 10 ammo per shot. However, as with most weapons in Jak 3, it can be upgraded to only use up eight ammo per shot. Ammo capacity: 100 'Yellow Ammo' ---- Blaster The Blaster is an impressive all around weapon with a solid rate of fire and is ideal for any combat. Has the longest range of all of Gun Mods. It also has a laser sight that can help target enemies from far away. Ammo capacity: 100, upgradeable to 200, 300 in Jak 3. Beam Reflexor The Beam Reflexor is essentially the same as the Blaster, only its shots can ricochet off walls. These bouncing shots can be particularly lethal against enemies in narrow corridors or other confined spaces. Each shot still only uses 1 ammo capacity, but for each enemy a bouncing shot hits it takes another one ammo capacity. Ammo capacity: 150 Gyro Burster The Gyro Burster releases a hovering drone from an electrified rail that continuously scans the fire area and fires endlessly destroying everything that is hit. It chews up 50 ammo each use and can be upgraded to last longer and still use just 50. Ammo capacity: 200(4 actual shots) 'Blue Ammo' Vulcan Fury The Vulcan Fury has a shorter range than the Blaster and is slightly weaker, but benefits from a much higher rate of fire. Like the Blaster, the Vulcan Fury is equipped with a laser sight to help get a bead on long-range targets. The gun needs two seconds to get to full speed and, when at full speed, it can chew up ammo rather quickly. Ammo capacity: 100, upgradeable to 200 in Jak II, 300 in Jak 3. Arc Wielder The Arc Wielder emits a thick, continuous stream of electricity. This beam can be swept side to side to clear out a room full of enemies. Use with caution because it uses up ammo quickly. It also won't completely lock on so you can still target something in the air from the ground but you can turn it and sweep the beam with out it staying fixed to a single target. Ammo capacity: 150 Needle Lazer The Needle Lazer emits clusters of heat-seeking Vulcan bolts that can track enemies. It also chews up ammo really fast because it takes 2 ammo per shot, but with upgrades this can be changed to 3 ammo for every 2 shots. Ammo Capacity: 200 'Dark Ammo' Peace Maker The Peace Maker is a lethal weapon that fires electrically charged particles. If multiple enemies are within range, the electricity will arc and separate, targeting all in its path. The energy shot will also home in on a target and the gun has a laser sight. You can also charge the shot but that just saves the shot, rather than adding any damage to it. The gun has an odd feature on top of the barrel in that it seems to have a mounted metal head skull. Ammo capacity: 5, upgradeable to 10 in Jak II, 20 in Jak 3 Mass Inverter The Mass Inverter unleashes radiating waves of energy with and anti-gravity after effect around Jak that will cause other characters, enemies, and objects to float up helplessly in the air. While it does not harm victims, it leaves them vulnerable to attack by Jak. EDIT: It does harm enemies once the effect wears off and the enemies drop but the damage is equal to one Punch. Ammo capacity: 10 Super Nova The Super Nova releases a miniaturized nuclear bomb that will destroy everyone on screen (except Jak and Daxter). EDIT: Not just on the screen but everything within a large radius around you. It normally uses 10 ammo but with upgrades it only chews up 8 ammo. Ammo capacity: 15 images from jakpro Trivia * In fact, these guns were created to replace Eco from the first game. While yellow eco allowed Jak to attack on distance, yellow morph guns can do it too. Red eco gives Jak more strength, and red guns deals more damage than others (excluding dark guns). Blue eco increased speed, and blue weapons are fast-shooting. category:Weapons